After What We've been through
by tehshogundude
Summary: Special request from Yusfishfulgirl on Deviantart. About Her OC, Lise. Lise looks back on some of the events in her life, YuseixOC


After what we've been through 5/1/12

**Special request from Yusfishfulgirl who wanted me to make a story using her OC, Elizabeth Kururugi or Lise. I chose this as I actually was interested in the idea she had and was happy to do it. This is also an AU story with things for the story of the character specifically so keep in mind while for the most part it stays true to canon, expect a couple changes. **

**Lise's pov:**

I was in the heart of New Domino City in the middle of the night. By that time, no one was up and about, the streets were abandoned with only the occasional security car coming by. The only sound to be heard for the most part was a fountain in the middle of the park where I was sitting. No, sitting was not the right word, squatting with my knees near my face. I had been in that position for more than an hour, I was not waiting for anyone, I was by myself, thinking to myself. I perked my head up to look around at the surrounding buildings. The tall skyscrapers around me like prison walls.

I thought to myself "It's strange to come here again."

The thing is, that I used to live here. For the early years of my life I lived in New Domino City with my parents, not a care in the world. It was just us three.

However, my father left us after I was born. Mother told me that he did not want to be in a family with a child. We did not really know so my mother became the most important person in the world to me.

But then it became only me when the accident happened. I was at home waiting for them, I found some leftover food in the fridge which got me through dinner, but I was scared by them not being home. Mom did not have a job nor did she leave the house often and when I tried to call them, no answer. When the doorbell rang I ran to the door with all my energy expecting them. When I opened, two security agents were outside my door with a dark look on his face. He asked me my name and I answered and then he informed me my parents were dead. I froze there, I lost all the energy in my body just from the shock of the news. But then all the energy came back as I went into a fit of rage, I pounded the ground with tears falling out with every hit. Screams of pain came from me as I did.

It only got worse from there, because I had no other relatives or relatives who wanted to take me in, I had to go to an orphanage. Sadly that meant I had to move to the satellite because there were no orphanages or foster homes in New Domino at that point. It was jarring living in descent condition for a long time before suddenly moving to a place which was in horrible condition. While, I was moving there, I was completely silent, I had not spoken a word, people talked for me. Even when I got to Martha's orphanage I did not talk. Normally when I am sad, I draw to cheer myself up. But then, I lost all my will to draw, or even eat. I just sat alone by myself. Until he showed up.

"Hey are you ok miss?" a boy, about the same age as me asked. I did not respond.

"Hey, I know how you feel, I lost my parents too. Actually, I don't even know them. All I know is that they died a long time ago after I was born." I looked to him in amazement. He was the complete opposite of me then. How could that be? He had it worse than I did.

"Then why are you so happy?" He took in a deep breath.

"I'm not, I'm still sad, but I want to be happy for them. If they're in heaven then I want to be strong for them, they would hate to see me cry." I still stared at him with amazement, and then I turned to the ceiling of the orphanage, were my parents watching me from above as well. It gave me hope and for the following years I always talked to a picture of my mother, telling her about things whether happy or sad. I turned back to the boy and smiled lightly and he smiled back at me.

"My name is Elizabeth Kururugi." I said to him.

"My name is Yusei Fudo, it's nice to meet you Lise."

I smiled at how inviting he was, it was comforting seeing somehow so inviting. I giggled at his nickname for me and believe it or not, the nickname stuck with me to this day.

Yusei became the first friend I had there and he introduced me to some of his friends as well. I finally had someone to talk to and someone who cared about, Yusei gave me hope and I made friends with him and Martha. I was not as calm around Yusei's friends but I still became friends with them. Although throughout my childhood I still was not the most sociable person.

Throughout my childhood after I came to the orphanage I drew these pictures of a big red dragon in every drawing session I had, it was just that. I even saw the thing in my dreams, the huge blood red dragon. Every night it was the same dream, the dragon just charged into me. Not like run me over me but as in literally enter my chest, it was freaky. It did not help my already shy personality it made me a little nervous of things around me.

However it seemed Yusei and his friends really wanted to be my friends even when I was so nervous I'd run off to a different room. They saw how nervous I acted and was scared to be in a new place and Yusei just wanted me to feel safe and have at least one friend I could turn too. I was surprised by how determined he was, he barely knew me then and yet he treated me like I was part of a family...

Throughout the next ten years, he told me that he wanted to go to New Domino and maybe become a turbo duelist someday. I wanted to help so I tried to find as many parts and cards as I could for him. I found some in dumpsters and even at my eventual job at the recycling plant I found some cards going to be recycled and saved them for Yusei. Whenever I brought the stuff to him he smiled at me and thanked me, it had been so long since I felt like there was someone who was the world to me. A lot of the other people at the orphanage had left and only Yusei and I were left. I felt strangely comfortable around him, it was sort of the same feeling I had with my mother, a warm soothing feeling.

And then I realized something, I was in love with Yusei.

Call it brash but I really did feel like that. Over the course of the years I knew him so much, I saw him when he was happy, sad, angry, I saw the many sides and dimensions to him. He cared so much about me and helped me when I was in trouble and I was willing to do the same. So obviously when I found out he was leaving for New Domino, I was not just going to sit around and hope for him to return.

"You want to come with me?" Yusei asked me, I stood in front of him nervously, twisting my blonde hair as I did, did he not want me to come?

"I want to help you Yusei. You always told me how you would never let me down and always protect me, well now I am going to do the same." Yusei sighed looking at me sadly.

"I want you to come really I do...but the thing is, this is between me and Jack."

"I am not going to leave you alone with no help Yusei." I stared at him with a bit of anger in my eyes. I wanted to come but I wanted him to know how much I really did want to help. Yusei sighed but smiled at me. He nodded and said ok and I got my stuff ready for our little trip.

We crossed the sewer tunnel and Yusei found Jack. Unfortunately I got separated from Yusei when he got sent to the facility. I tried to find one of my old neighbor's and asked if we could stay there though she declined but still let me stay for a little while. Yusei and I met up after his release and I was thankful that he was still alive and well. And after that I helped him out through a lot. I always tried to find good cards for him, get food for him and his team, while I was not the best duelist nor did I do anything immensely helpful to me anyway Yusei still appreciated everything I did. I was happy he did but I always wanted to do more for him but sadly while I am pretty good at karate I taught myself growing up, I was not the best duelist at that point.

Still, I wanted to do everything I could to help and I was with Yusei through a lot. Through the fortune cup to the dark signers, I was always going to be there to cheer him one and help him out. And throughout it all I promised myself that I would tell him at some point that I loved him. I was too nervous however to tell him throughout a lot of that or he was too busy with what was going on. But I still waited patiently.

But then Aki Izayoi came into his life.

Don't get me wrong, Aki is an awesome person and one of my best friends. She is strong, kind, gorgeous and even was a fantastic duelist, I envied her...Which was the problem to me, she was perfect for Yusei. I was not going to compete with her she had everything that I did not have. She was more of a duelist than I, she was prettier than me, she was tougher than me and after the dark signers I never saw her act nervous ever. Often times I looked in the mirror and asked why Yusei would want someone like me when he has someone like her. When I saw them chatting, I smiled but it also hurt to smile because they were practically made for each other. She was better than me in every way. I was happy though that he finally found someone who could be his girlfriend.

While I was still sitting in the park, I kept thinking to myself why was I still moping around when I was supposed to be happy for Yusei? Could I not let go of my feelings towards him? That was probably it, and as much as it would probably hurt, I still decided to let him date Aki, she was a better match for him. I sighed, all those feelings I had for him were going to have been pointless.

And then suddenly I heard the quiet nature of the park disturbed by footsteps across the stone pavement. I looked to my right to see Yusei walking up to me.

"Lise? What are you doing here? Why are you out here at this hour." He asked me worriedly, I put my legs down and looked towards him putting on smile.

"Uhh, no reason, actually umm it's because I love the park at this time, there is no kids crying, no people chatting endlessly on cell phones, I come here to meditate I guess. So how is dating Aki going?" I tried to play off as if my previous depression never happened though it was obvious that it did. Yusei blushed at my last comment which I'll admit came out of nowhere.

"We are not dating, she's just a good friend to me. " My eyes widened at what he said, he was not interested in Aki relationship-wise? Then I might have a chance! I thought to myself. I gulped nervously and started nervously twisting my hair again trying to tell him.

"Yu-Yusei..." Yusei looked at me confused and blush painted my cheeks with them growing warm as well. I tried to look away from him but to no avail.

"You see...fo-for a long time since...well...Yusei...I really like you, not just as a friend but maybe something more...I love you" I said the last three words quietly but just loud enough for Yusei to hear me and his eyes to widen from what he heard. I sighed nervously looking down on the ground, I probably made an idiot of myself to him. But then, I heard him walk over to me and hold me close to his side, the blush returning at full force to my cheeks and I look towards him to see a smile on his face. A soft smile which I did not know was even possible for Yusei.

"Lise...Thank you, I really like you too, maybe love?" I smiled like a kid whose grandparents came to visit with a giant toy for them. I hugged him with all the energy I had and cuddled up to him. Call it an overreaction but I really had no other idea how I would react to him saying something like that to me. I was worried at first but now I did not have anything to worry about. Yusei was surprised by my glomp but chuckled at my energy especially when I pushed back a little and looked away in delighted embarrassment. I looked back to him and snuggled with him calmly this time and I looked directly into his eyes. His sapphire eyes which while they could intimidate also seemed inviting to me. I became hypnotized by them and moved closer towards him. He noticed what I was doing and did the same. But as we got closer our eyes began to close and my lips puckered forward.

And our lips touched together.

I kept my lips on his for a while, even if it was not the most passionate kiss in the world, it still felt like a lot to me, and it felt so warm. While I did separate from him after a few seconds I entered back into his arms and we spent a couple minutes in that position.

When I got back home I noticed the picture of my mother on my desk and got on my knees

"Hey mom, today I found someone who loves me...and I will always love him back."

**Please leave a review or comment and check out Yusfishfulgirl's page. I finished the remainder of the storyboard for chapters 9-15 now as well as plans for several stories afterwards, I'll probably post up the schedule for the future on my profile soon.**


End file.
